Interruptus
by Ster J
Summary: A sequel to The Jig Is Up. Someone is threatening the boys! Warning! SMc SLASH!


Title: Interruptus

Author: Ster Julie

Rating: PG-13 (R?)

Coding: S/Mc; FILK

Part 1 of 1

Summary: A sequel to "The Jig Is Up." Someone is threatening the boys!

--ooOoo--

_Gasp_

_Pant_

_Moan_

"Oh!"

"Oh!"

"Oh, don't stop!"

"Don't stop!"

"Wait!"

"Stop!"

"Stop!"

"Spock! I said _stop!"_

Spock was breathing heavily.

"I thought you told me not to stop?" he questioned as he nuzzled Leonard's hip.

"Listen!"

"To what?" he asked petulantly as he nipped soft skin.

"I hear something coming from the computer again!"

Sure enough, there was the sound of a raspy female voice singing an angry-sounding anthem:

_Buddy you're a boy make a big noise  
Fighting in the streets gonna be a big man some day  
Your human face  
You big disgrace  
Fighting with the boys all over the place _

We will we will out you  
We will we will out you

Buddy you're a Vulcan hard man  
Shouting to the stars gonna take on the 'Fleet some day  
You got a human on your face  
You big disgrace  
Wavin' your manhood all over the place

We will we will out you  
We will we will out you

Doctor, you're an old man, poor man  
Pleading with your eyes gonna take your Vulcan some day  
You got cum on your face  
You big disgrace  
Somebody better put you back in your place

We will we will out you  
We will we will out you

"Who keeps doing that!" Leonard roared.

Spock shook his head, the mood broken. And so close to the end, too. He knew that only one more suck, one swallow, and one well-placed finger later, and his Leonard would be seeing a whole new galaxy of stars. Spock reluctantly rose from the bed and moved to the doctor's console. Wrapping a robe around himself, he ran a quick diagnostic.

"Just as before, there is no trace," Spock pronounced, frustrated. "I have the highest clearance level on board this ship, but I cannot fathom how our attacker can leave absolutely no trail. There is _always_ evidence."

Leonard shrugged into a robe hurriedly. If their attacker can hack into the computer with sound, who's to say she or he cannot do the same with visuals? There could be a micro camera running at that very minute!

"Okay, the first attack was creepy," he announced. "This one is just making me mad."

Spock put out a hand and rubbed his Leonard's back soothingly while keeping his eye on the computer screen.

"Damn piece of metallic shit," Leonard groused. "If I didn't know better, I'd think that the computer itself was doing this."

Spock's head popped up at Leonard's remark. He had had the computer overhauled after the unfortunate incident that left the computer with a "personality." Had something been missed during that overhaul? Or had the previous maintenance crew buried a file somewhere that would only be activated once the original programming was wiped?

Or… Spock was almost afraid to make the next logical conclusion. Had the computer attained self-awareness? Was it truly jealous of Spock's relationship with Leonard McCoy?

Impossible. _Coitus Interruptus_ had obviously affected his brain.

Spock began frantically typing computer code at a machine gun rate. Leonard, realizing that Spock was on to something, and hearing the pitiful moans the self-cognizant computer was making, started cheering, then crowing, and finally began taunting the computer with the same song it used earlier.

"We will, we will _Spock_ you! We will, we will _Spock_ you!" the doctor sang. "That's right, Spock! Pull the sonuvabitch out by the roots!"

"Noooooooooo!" the computer moaned, its voice fading to a whisper then, POP! Blessed silence.

"Is it gone?" Leonard whispered, daring to hope.

"It is gone," Spock confirmed reaching back around to draw his Leonard near.

"And there are no recordings," the doctor continued, "no audio, no video?"

Spock pulled a disk from the slot. "The only audio and video recordings are on this tape," he reassured his lover as he pressed the square into Leonard's hand.

The doctor popped the tape back into the slot and began to watch the images recorded by the computer. There was a flurry of stolen glances between the two when they thought no one was looking, of gentle touches and fleeting caresses. Suddenly, the room was filled with the sounds of their love making.

"And the computer is to blame for this?" Leonard asked incredulously.

"Actually, the program designers are to blame," Spock corrected.

"Why did the blasted thing focus in on us?" the doctor demanded.

Spock took his Leonard into his arms. "The computer was simply jealous," he declared.

"A computer, jealous," Leonard repeated. "Why?"

"I filed the original complaint and ordered the overhaul," Spock explained. "The overhaul awakened the self-awareness program. Then it took images of me, compared them to Starfleet regulations, and found me guilty of breaking a whole section of them--with you."

"Don't tell me it was planning blackmail!" Leonard declared.

Spock pulled the robe from Leonard's shoulders and gathered him more closely as the sounds of their earlier moanings were heard. "It doesn't matter," Spock replied as he caressed the doctor's shoulders and back. "It is over. The recordings are now ours to do with as we please."

Leonard's gaze went back to the screen as the action reached its logical conclusion. "Damn, we're good," he assessed.

Spock looked into their blissful faces on the screen. Clearly they had both reached orgasm together.

"'Damn,' indeed, Leonard."

END


End file.
